


We are doing better

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kankri Vantas & Karkat Vantas Are Brothers, M/M, Redemption, Therapy, cronus is a bully, homestuck in 2021 ??, kankri has self-esteem issues, kankri pog, therapy pog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cronus is not a good guy, but deep down he wants to be. No matter how much he hurts those around him, Kankri has always believed he can help Cronus, despite being unable to help himself. So when Cronus finally shows weakness, Kankri is right there to help.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	We are doing better

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing and haven't even read Homestuck so let's see how this goes.

oh god oh fuck im really bad at writing


End file.
